Shattered Hearts Made Whole
by BadWolfGirl01
Summary: Basically, stranded Rose who's lived long past her Doctor meets a Twelve who's very much alone. Alright, was told by several people that this needed to be continued and my muse wanted to so... just beware. Updates will be slow. Beware rating change. Haven't decided exactly what yet but will be violence.
1. Introduction

When she finds him again, she is alone, and distraught, and stranded on 21st century Earth in the middle of London without a single pound to her name, with only a sonic screwdriver and an empty mind and a severed bond that will never stop screaming. Her daughters are gone, taken by some woman who wants a weapon and decided that the Time Ladies would be perfect. Wherever they, and their TARDIS, have been taken, she can no longer feel them in her mind. Her husband is long dead, ashes scattered above an Earth that is a universe away. It is late, and the streets are quiet and dusted with snow, and Rose Tyler is just searching for a cash point to sonic and a hotel to sleep in when across the road, she sees an older looking man with icy blue eyes and she cannot look away, feels drawn to him like she hasn't felt drawn to anyone in decades.

 _When he finds her again, he's wandering the streets of London at Christmastime, alone, so alone, locked out of the TARDIS, missing a girl he cannot remember, aching still from the aftermath of a long night amongst the stars while the Towers sang… London is the last place he wants to be. It brings up too many memories of Christmas dinner, paper crowns, a blonde long lost to him. When he sees her crossing the street, towards him, with a confused look on her face, he is certain he is dreaming. Positive that 4.5 billion years smashing through a diamond wall, a memory wipe, and at last completing the circle of himself and River was causing him to hallucinate. So he pretends he doesn't see her, and bumps into her to discern if she's solid, physically real, not just a figment of his own tired mind._

He was no one, she told herself repeatedly. But then they knock into each other, and her bare finger brushes against his wrist, and the aching in her mind vanishes, the shattered bond reaching out.

She freezes.

So does he.

"You're real," he breaths. Scottish, she notes.

"You're him," she whispers back. "Really, properly him. I feel you."

"I'm not dreaming. This isn't a hallucination brought on by the memory wipe. You—Rose Tyler," and the voice is different but the way his tongue caresses her name still sends shivers down her spine.

"My Doctor," she answers, and suddenly she's in his arms, listening to the double beat of his hearts, and crying for the first time since she watched him die.

 _He feels the double beat of two hearts against his chest, and he stills. "Rose." And It's all he needs to say, and she presses her fingers against his cheek and he's flooded with memories, all of them, since that bloody beach._

 _"Jenny, and Alexis," he says after a moment. The names of her—their—children._

 _"Not the last," she tells him, and there it is, that signature Rose Tyler grin, and he gives in to impulse and kisses it, chasing that hint of tongue back into her mouth. She moans and melts into him, and he feels the partial bond suddenly snap complete. She gleams gold in his mind, and even though there are two Time Ladies with his genes out there taken captive by a woman whom he knows well, who wants to kill him, and who now has control of a TARDIS, he feels more at home than he has in billions of years._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: You asked for a continuation. I have no idea how often I'll update. The chapters'll probably be short. But here you be.**

Jenny and Alexis

Jenny Jacqueline Tyler paced back and forth. Three steps, turn, repeat. Each pace took exactly seven seconds and, so far, eliminated at least one escape plan with every turn. _If I just had the sonic, I could get to where they're keeping the TARDIS and land her back here, grab Lexi, and leave,_ she thought for the eleventh time (she'd kept count).

"Jenny, you're thinkin' too loud," Alexis, her younger sister, said softly. Jenny paused in her pacing and fixed the girl with a long look. "Either close down your mind or stop it. 'S makin' my head hurt, more than it is 'lready."

"Sorry," Jenny muttered, tightening her shields. She hadn't realized she was broadcasting. She wondered idly if her mother had thought of a plan, but knew it was doubtful. Rose was bound to be having difficulty coping as it was, her mind uninhabited by the presences she was used to; not to mention being stuck in one time, without transport of any sort or any way to contact friends. The capture once again began to play through Jenny's mind (the eighteenth time; she'd counted this too).

 _"Mum, will we find dad, now that we're here?" Lexi asked curiously. She hadn't known the half-human version of their father for very long at all, having been less than a year old when he died, the metacrisis failing. Seventeen years later, the young Time Lady was eager to have a father again._

 _"'Course we will, Lexi. 'M gonna start lookin' for him, probably in London, but I want to visit an old friend first," Rose answered._

 _That was how, two hours later, Jenny was in bed with one Jack Harkness, who was even more incredible than the stories suggested. After they got out of bed (that didn't happen for a while, though. Jack was good at talking, too) he asked if he could take her somewhere._

 _Jenny had immediately accepted, feeling drawn to Jack in a way she hadn't ever before in twenty-four years of life; it had been rather difficult to ignore her mum's laughter, however._

 _"He's a good man, mum," Jenny had said when they were back on the TARDIS, going to London to see what had happened recently that possibly involved the Doctor._

 _"He is, love. One of the best. Be careful with 'im, though."_

 _Then they'd landed and gone looking for people to talk to, and men in black fatigues had cut Jenny and Lexi off from their mother. An elderly woman in black leather and an eye patch strode forward. "My name is Madame Kovarian. Once I thought I killed the Doctor, but I know now that his death was a lie. I am aged, now, but my daughter knows much. We have your TARDIS. You will come, daughters of the Doctor, now."_

"Hello, darlings," a voice cooed from the door to their cell, breaking Jenny's reverie.

"Still not gonna happen," Jenny called, not bothering to halt her pacing.

"Now, now, Jen, my mum'll be so disappointed in you," the young woman responded, her voice sickly sweet. Jenny whirled, eyes flashing, staring directly into the eyes of the dark-haired girl.

"Katarine Kovarian, I am not a child. Do not patronize me," she snapped. "Your mum has dealt with the Doctor before, knows who he is. I would think that she'd be smart enough to know tha'tis kids are going t' be just the same. And I think she didn't think. Because if taking his companion and usin' her daughter as a weapon caused Demon's Run… what's takin' his daughters going to do?"

"So you will not pilot the TARDIS for me?"

"I believe I just said as much, didn't I?" Jenny retorted.

"Fine then," Katarine said. She stepped further inside the cell, grimacing at the stale air, and stood in front of Alexis. "I've been far too soft on you. I'll begin training with the younger one, and simultaneously I can break you!" She sounded overjoyed at the prospect, her dark eyes brightening.

"No, please!" Jenny cried desperately, flinging herself in front of her sister. "Take me instead! Please?"

"You refused to open the TARDIS," Katarine said smugly. "Therefore, I refuse you."

OoOoO

"Jack Harkness _shagged_ our _daughter_ ," the Doctor said flatly.

"Don't kill him," Rose said, laughing. "He was very considerate about it. Asked me first. I told 'im that Jenny's twenty-four, old enough to make her own choices. I was wonderin', what's the story behind that woman? Madame Kovarian, she said?"

The Doctor sighed. "She kidnapped one of my companions, Amy Pond, and turned her daughter into a weapon meant to kill me."

"An' what happened?"

"I married her. River Song."

"Ah," Rose answered, her expression unreadable.

"Does that bother you?" the Doctor asked.

"No," she said honestly. "You're unimaginably old. 'M sure you've loved people before me. An' 'm glad that you had someone else, when I couldn't be here for you."

"Thank you," he said quietly. "You do realize that my feelings for River have no bearing whatsoever on my feelings for you, right?"

Rose leaned in and kissed him, dropping her mental shields and letting a wave of love flow through her to him. She pulled back, dropping her head onto his shoulder. "Yes."


End file.
